Casino gaming tables can be manned with dealers having casino chip trays. The casino chip trays can include gaming chips and cash, which can be used for making change for the gaming participants.
In certain instances, the gaming play at the gaming tables can be temporarily suspended as the dealer's inventory the chips and the cash contained in the casino chip trays. The inventory of the chips and the cash can be totaled and the total dollar value can be compared against a desired pre-set dollar total. Unfortunately, the inventory and comparison activity can slow down the gaming action, thereby costing the casino potential revenue from the gaming activity.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved system for inventorying the chips contained in the casino chip trays and the cash taken in at a gaming table.